Mythology
by Capiorcorpus
Summary: Karine is a Mutant with a strange ability never seen before. OC.This is my first time writing so please be kind. On hiatus until i actaully figure out where im going with this. really sorry.
1. Begining and flashback

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men, only Karine is my creation.

**Bold is thoughts sent telepathically**

_Italics is thoughts_

"Quotations are spoken out loud"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karine observed the freshly fallen snow outside her home. It was winter and no time to be outside but she had wanted to watch the snow fall. As her eyes followed the path of a snowflake, her thoughts drifted to the day she had discovered she was a mutant.

-Flashback-

Kaine was woken up by pain instead of her alarm clock,_ what could be the matter?_ She thought as she rushed out of her room and headed for the bathroom, clutching her stomach tightly. _Its too early in the month for my period, but I don't know what else it could be._ Racing down the hall she was brought to an abrupt halt by her mother's exclamation, "Karine what have you done to your beautiful black hair? You look like a demented zebra!"

_Huh?_ Karine thought as she pushed past her mother in her way to get to the bathroom. She ran into the bathroom, closed and locked the door, and leaned against it. Catching sight of her self in the sink mirror she stared at her hair in horror. Her lovely locks were no longer a sleek shade of black, but instead every color of the rainbow, from puce to purple. Now she got her mother's demented zebra comment.

Her stomach still cramping but getting slightly better, she got undressed and took a shower. Washing her hair she tried to get whatever her brothers had put into it out, but her hair was as multicolored as ever when she finally stepped out of the shower. Feeling better, but still slightly sick, she went back to her room and got dressed.

Stomping down the stairs to the kitchen she spotted her youngest brother, Chris, as he sat at he table eating cereal. Getting ready to bawl him out over her hair, he looked up from his bowl and said, "Whoa, what happened to your hair?"

"You know perfectly well what happened to my hair as you did it!" she replied. "now just tell me how long I'm going to look like this!" He just stared at her. She opened her mouth to yell at him some more when her five other brothers stampeded down the stair.

Luke, her oldest brother, stopped stock still when he noticed her hair when she turned to glare at him from beneath rainbow colored hair. Stuart, who ran into Luke when he had stopped said, "Hey what gives, whats the hold up?", and stepped around Luke. He too then saw Karine's hair. " Wow, well that hair would stop traffic much less Luke."

She glared at him, too mad to speak anymore._ Too bad looks don't kill or all my brothers would be six feet under_, She thought to herself. The three brothers behind Stuart looked at her hair a minute then calmly walked past her to the kitchen table, with only Ben commenting, "Love the new do sis." Shaking her head at her brother's follies, she walked out of the house and headed for the barn.

Entering the barn and grabbing a pitchfork, she passed the mares and their foals and stopped to watch them. "I wish I was one of them, of course with a few improvements though" she sighed softly to herself, thinking of Pegasus , the winged horse from Greek mythology. Leaning on the pitchfork, she watched the play of muscles under the skin of a chestnut mare as she bended he graceful neck to nuzzle her nearby colt. She sighed again as she remembered how how gorgeous and awe inspiring the picture of Pegasus had been in her literature textbook, all well wonderful was the only word she could think of.

Suddenly she felt a funny tingling in her bones and her skin shivered. Feeling frightened she dropped the pitchfork and fell on her hands and knees in a crouch. She tried to scream at the strange feeling of what her body felt like was being ripped apart and all the came out was a neigh.

Startled she tried to lever herself off the ground with her hand only to realize she didn't have any hands. Upon realizing this she realized she had changed into a horse. Oh but what a horse it was for it was not just any horse, but a special horse, one with extra appendages. Appendages nothing but a bird should posses, or Pegasus, she had wings. More than a little freaked out, she tried to flap them. _They worked_, she first thought as the motion lifted her now huge frame slightly off the ground. Her second thought being, _Shit I'm a mutant, how am I going to tell mom and dad?. _

She had been following the mutant crises on TV._ Okay I'm obviously some sort of shape shifter, like Mystique the terrorist._ She pictured her self in her mind and was abruptly herself again._ Apparently it only hurts the first time._ Again thinking of Mystique, she pictured her mom, nothing happened. Following that idea she thought, _Maybe I am an animal shape shifter, just kinda confused_.

This time she pictured a cat in her mind. Again nothing happened. Really confused she went through her train of thought before the transformation had occurred. _Okay, pretty horses, the mares with their foals, Pegasus,_ and suddenly again she was a female Pegasus. She finally made the connection between her form and how she got there.

Changing back to her normal form, slightly bewildered by the chain of events that had happened she put the horses out to pasture and mucked out the stalls. While doing all of it she considered the pros and cons of telling her parents about her mutation. After considerate debate she decided not to tell her family. Going back to the house to get ready for school she thought of her mutation and what it entailed. _She could turn into a winged horse, so now she could fly, Whoopee. Its not like she could turn into anything else._

It made her even more of an outcast than before. She went up the stairs and back to her bedroom. She changed out of her barn clothes and into her school uniform. During her entire school day she was preoccupied with her own thoughts and spaced out of class. If her friends at lunch noticed anything usual they didn't say a word about it to her, as if she would notice anyway. She came home,did her homework, and went to bed still thinking about her mutation.

-End Flashback-

Karine remembered the year and a half she had kept her mutation a secret before deciding at age 15 to leave her only home. She had found out in the months following her first shift, as she had decided to call it, that she could shift into more than just Pegasus, she could shift into any creature of fairytale or mythology. Her personal favorite was the tiny flower fairy she could become. She was now living in the Appalachian Mountains somewhere in New York state.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please R & R, which does not mean rest and relax


	2. Past and Present

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men, only Karine is my creation.

**Bold is thoughts sent telepathically**

_Italics is thoughts_

"Quotations are spoken out loud"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Floating through the mountain's open meadows on the first warm day of spring as a sylph, Karine danced on the wings of the wind through the budding flowers. Shifting back into human, she sat down an a slight mound in the center of the meadow laughing softly to herself. She leaned back until her head and back rested on the ground and looked at the robin's egg blue sky. Nary a wisp of cloud was in sight. Calming down she thought of when she had left her family in West Virginia and traveled north through the mountains, and finding her mountain, her oak, and new home one year before.

-Flashback-

Walking up the steep mountain side Karine gazed about herself at all the colors of spring, the bright green of tender new shoots popping out of the ground, the bright splash of the yellow daffodils amidst all the green. Stepping around a stand of pines into a oak grove, she saw it. Saw it and knew. Knew she had found her new home. Staring at the white oak in the exact center of the tiny grove, a giant amongst its brothers, its crown brushing the sky swayed softly in the wind, and Karine fell in love. Karine stepped under its enormous branches and stepped up to its trunk. Placing her cheek up against its rough bark and breathed, just breathed in its wondrous scent.

-Flashback-

Following the path of a bird as it flitted across the sky, Karine murmured to herself, " Thank God the town was tolerant".

-Flashback-

A week after discovering her tree, Karine decided she had enough of exploring the the mountain side surrounding her tree, and that she was tired of eating just berries and fish, so she headed down the west side to find the closest town.

Since her only physical mutation, at the moment, was her rainbow hair she walked down the main street looking for a library. She wanted a library for two reasons, A) she wanted to look up more mythological beings and beast to shift into and B) she loved to read. Seeing the library she trotted up its stairs and pulled open the door, which had a help wanted sign on it.

Thinking,_ Now theres a job I could enjoy, _Karine strolled into the library and headed for the information desk at the back. Asking the old bespectacled lady there, " Is the job position still open here?"

"Of course it is" the lady replied, "We don't get many people in here at all, much less any willing to be an employee here."

-End Flashback-

And that was how Karine had gotten a job working in the town library. Either the people in the town didn't notice or didn't care about her mutation, but no one said a word about it. The library itself was not very popular as a whole except as a student research center, so Karine just read all day and was payed for it. Most of her money was spent on food and books. The rest of the cash earned was put carefully in a plastic bag, placed in a metal coffee can and hidden in a tree trunk. The can was metal so squirrels couldn't get to it, they would eat through plastic or anything else softer.

-Flashback-

She read everything the library had on mythology, which was a surprisingly large amount, small though the the library was. When she had finished reading everything on mythology it was almost winter and it was getting too chilly to just be in jeans and a sweatshirt Karine wondered what she was going to do about winter. She pondered the question so long that that day a t work she didn't read at all.

Floating up the mountain as a sylph after work, Karine had a brilliant idea. She already slept as a dryad in a her tree, well if you could call it sleeping that is. Trees really didn't sleep, not like animals or people did anyway, so neither did dryads. So she would hibernate when the animals and plants did too.

-End Flashback-

Thats exactly what she had done except for once or twice she had stepped out of the oak and watched the snow. She had shifted during those times in the winter into a phoenix and had been perfectly fine despite the below freezing temperatures and falling snow from an iron gray sky of clouds.

That had been over two months ago and now look at the weather, it was sunny and warm. Standing up, she shifted into a tiny flower fairy that looked almost like a miniature butterfly. Roughly the size of a fingernail, she danced among the open buds of the meadow, absorbed in all the colors she could see.

She beat her tiny butterfly wings against the wind and took off from an open buttercup petal and circled the meadow, just enjoying the wind and warm spring day. Jumping from open flower tip to open flower tip she felt a sudden increase in the wind speed. Dancing with it she crossed the meadow.

Skipping in the moving air in a random pattern, she hummed mindlessly to herself. Hit suddenly with a large gust of wind she was flattened against the earth. After being hit with the gust she was nicked in the side by an enormous pair of feet. Looking up she cried shrilly, "Watch where you land feather boy!".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If I need to include a description of what she shifts into please tell me. Sorry there is not much plot I'm sort of just introducing her as a person.

Cookies those who review, please and thank you.


	3. Flying high

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men, only Karine is my creation.

**Bold is thoughts sent telepathically**

_Italics is thoughts_

"Quotations are spoken out loud"

Sorry about not getting this done faster but up until today my brother would not let me on the computer, which is in his room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warren's Point of View, sort of anyway:

Warren, or as he was sometimes called, Angel, set off for the mountains the minute he heard his mission. Leaping from his bedroom balcony, he let loose his wings and took off with a powerful swoop of his white wings. He headed toward the west, the mountains, and where supposedly another mutant lived in the Appalachian Mountains. Personally he couldn't imagine living in a nowheres ville backwater but he, who had lived in the city most of his life and was a city boy to the core was biased, and he admitted it, even if it was just to himself.

Xavier wanted him to find a girl whose mutant ability was shape shifting. Apparently she not a human shape shifter, meaning she couldn't shift into humans like Mystique could, but something else entirely. When Warren had questioned the professor further, he had answered with a grin and a twinkle in his eye, "Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure you will figure it out eventually. But please be careful, she is very powerful."

Cautiously, Warren had asked, "As in powerful dangerous?"

Xavier assured him, "Not extremely as a person, but I wouldn't want to get on her bad side, or be an enemy of hers"

And with that Warren had been dismissed from the professor's presence. Now flying over a suburban area he pondered the question of how exactly he should go about meeting the girl, he had been told that she was sixteen, and at sixteen he knew that people were a little crazy, having gone through being a teenager, especially one with wings, even if no one knew about them, had been very interesting. Now at seventeen, he had considered himself more mature than his class mates in most area, and he was, for the most part.

He considered that if the girl was not a human shaper shifter, than she must be an animal shape shifter _So possibly a feral,_ He thought to himself. So a very real possible threat to herself and to others, but if she had been terrorizing people near her home it would have been on the news as anti-mutant news. So her being out of control was out, at least some what.

Then he started to think of his own personal safety. If she was an animal shape shifter, as he thought for what else could she be, then if he appeared to be threatening in anyway than she might attack. His wings while inspiring thoughts of angels came to mind in some people and mutants, hence his code name, other those generally with some type of animal mutation or had studied animals sometimes thought of the damage he could do with his wings.

A swan has a wingspan of seven or eight feet, same with an eagle. Their wings could break bones. His sixteen wingspan could break an entire body. Hypothetically of course, he wasn't one much for fighting and he had no desire really to test how much damage his wings could do to a human or mutant body. Not that this was general knowledge of course.

If she shape shifted to what she thought would protect herself from a supposed threat or attack, he would have to protect himself. He could just fly away and out of reach, but she might follow him in bird form, if she had control of her mutation that is, and there were some pretty scary birds out there. She could come after him as an eagle, they had wings, were huge, and had talons to boot. "Well," he figured out loud, "I could always just fly away if followed, and if she does follow me I can lead he back to the school."

His wider wingspan and stronger wings gave him quite a bit of power in the air. Though his wings were more developed similarly to a hawk or eagle, made for gliding and not a lot of flapping but for thermals, as opposed to say a hummingbird or sparrow, gave him much more lift and stamina but less speed.

But flying still took a ton of energy despite evolution's adaption s to wings made for long trips. So Warren wore a specially made backpack to carry high energy protein bars and water. The backpack itself was made of the lightest material known that was still strong, and it was built to fit perfectly around his wigs with a strap around his stomach to help it stay on around his wings. "But it's those darn straps that itch" he murmured to himself, tugging at the one strap encircling his waist."Its this damn material, its light and strong alright but it itches like hell." He grinned at his choice of words. Thinking, _ my nickname is Angel, and stuff still itches like hell._

Now flying over the first set of mountains, Warren could see why she had chosen to live on one, it was gorgeous from the height at which he was at and he bet it was much prettier up close. Gliding up to rest on a deserted peak he slowed down and sort of just walked out of the air. Shivering in the cold crisp mountain air he unbuckled the strap around his waist and tugged the backpack off and around his wings, and unzipped it, looking for his windbreaker. Pulling it out he carefully put it on, making sure to not have it catch on his wings and pulled them through their respective holes in it.

After putting on the jacket, he pulled out a protein bar and a bottle of water. Chugging the water he glanced around. Emptying the bottle he watched the shadow of a cloud pass on the treetops in the valley floor below the overhang he was on. Ripping the packaging off the protein bar, he shoved it in his mouth and shoved the wrapper in the backpack. Chewing he dropped the empty plastic water bottle in his pack next to the full ones. _No need to mess up anymore nature._

Walking off the nearby rock stretching over the valley, he fell until right before he hit the tops of the trees, he pulled out of the dive and smirked. _Gotta love doing that. What a thrill!_ Swooping up the side of the valley he once more headed west, the girl's mountain only a few more peaks away.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER...

He finally saw the mountain that Xavier had said was where she lived. Passing over the town at the bottom of the mountain, he headed for the top. Xavier had said she lived near an oak in a grove near the only meadow on the mountain side. Now Warren couldn't tell an oak from a pear but he could at least find the meadow.

Spotting the meadow he slowed down and started to circle down, braking as he went for a smoother landing. Still up semi high he searched the meadow to see if he could see anyone. _Nope, no one is sight. Darn._ He landed softy in the middle of the meadow. Then he heard a very shrill and tiny voice, "Watch where you land feather boy!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what did you think?

Any spelling or grammar mistakes please alert me.

Reviews will be met with applause.


	4. Nice to meet you

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men, only Karine is my creation.

**Bold is thoughts sent telepathically**

_Italics is thoughts_

"Quotations are spoken out loud"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karine's Point of View, sort of:

"Watch where you land feather boy!"

She shouted at the man with wings who had landed on her, obviously another mutant. She wriggled to get out from underneath his shoes. Pushing against the side it she finally was out from under it. Panting she leaned against the shoe, careful of her wings, and tried to catch her breath.

Finally she looked up. He was staring at her, wide eyed and mouth open, he looked like a little boy in front of the monkey house at the zoo. _Well its not like he has never seen a girl before._ Then she realized that she , at the moment, was not a girl but a flower fairy. She started to laugh.

Flying up to his face, she looked at him and grinned. "Hey." He fainted. Thankfully he had crumpled and not fallen on his back or else he would of crushed his wings. Shifting back to a human she realized that he was about 8 inches taller than her measly 5'4, and about 40 pounds heavier than she was, or so she guessed. She wouldn't be able to him in her currant form and she wanted to get him out of the hot sun.

Shifting into a small giant she dragged him into the shade created by the trees surrounding the meadow. She shifted again into a healer to see if anything had happened to his body physically when he fainted. She found nothing but some day old bruises but she healed them anyway, even if they had nothing to to with her.

Within a few minutes he started to wake up. Shifting back into a human, Karine watched him as he sat up and looked around. "Hey" she said. He just looked at her. After a few seconds passed by he quizzically asked, "Did you see a fairy around me by any chance when you somehow got me ender the tree line?"

She started to laugh again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warren's Point of View, sort of:

To him it had been a perfectly normal question, well maybe not perfectly normal perhaps but a good one any way. She kept laughing. He trusted her sort of. She know he was a mutant, but had nothing to him when he had been out. He could only assume that she was laughing at his question. Slowly he laughter died down. Looking him in the eye she replied, "I didn't see a fairy near you, but I have seen one once or twice up here before."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karine's Point of View, sort of:

She couldn't believe she had said that with a straight face, even if it was true. She never really looked at herself in flower fairy shift unless she caught glimpses of her self in portions of the brook gurgling next to the meadow that were still.

"Why?" she asked. Hoping to get at least an interesting answer.

"No reason," he replied, "this just looks like a place where fairies would hang out."

"So why are you up here?" she said, as she stood up and leaned against the tree behind her.

"I'm looking for Karine."

Instantly she turned suspicious, but didn't let it show on her face. "Why?"

Because," he paused a second, "wait, why should I tell you, I don't even know you, unless you know her of course."

"Of course I know her."

"Then you know where I can find her!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I want to know why you want to find her first."

"Oh ok, I'm here to invite her to a school for mutants, like me."

"I'll have to think about it"

"You will have to think about it!?"

"Yeah"

"You!?"

"Yes, why?"

"Its for Karine not you."

"Well thats a definite paradox, I'm Karine." and with that she stood up and walked out from under the trees, heading for the bottom of the mountain and the town.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warren's Point of View, Sort of:

Warren just sat there watching her back as she walked down the mountain before jumping up to follow. "Where are you going?"

She stopped, "To work," was her mysterious reply.

"Work?"

"Yes work, as in to perform a service in exchange for money."

"Yes I know that but who would hire a mutant unless the person doesn't know your a mutant?"

"I am pretty sure they know I;m a mutant, kinda hard to figure when I disappear for three to four months out of every year and show up at the beginning of spring. And as for who would hire a mutant, well the library would." After that astonishing speech she once more headed down the mountainside. Warren trotted at her heels. Stopping again she told him, "Stop following me."

"Well I can't do that until I get your answer."

Looking up at him she said, "The townspeople are pretty nice to me but, then I look human most of the time. My only physical mutation, at the moment, is my tye-dye hair," she grabbed at her rainbow locks which he hadn't noticed before she pointed them out.

_I must be getting used to being in a mutant school. _He thought.

"The people might not be so tolerant of you mutation." she said, pointing at his obvious white wings behind him.

"Oh yeah, I sort of forgot about those."

"You forgot?"

"Well not really forgot," he shrugged, "I'm just used to people in the school not making a huge deal out of them, there are stranger things than a guy with wings, we have Kurt who is blue, but then again so is Dr. McKoy (spl.?). You are probably right about the people not being as tolerant."

"Big fat duh."

"Well you just answer the question?"

"Well if you stick around 'till tonight then I'll answer, I still need to think it over," and with that she look and at her watch, and started running down the mountain calling back to him, "I'm going to be late."

He decided to wait in the open meadow until she came back and headed up there. He suddenly realized that he hadn't asked her mutation,_ maybe its just the hair, but i doubt it because Xavier had said she could be dangerous if she wanted to but, multi-colored hair couldn't be that dangerous could it?_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Thanks to all my reviewers:

hermonine,

darkheartedmage,

xyogjdau,

Muse of Myth,

-zi-tok-,

LazyWriter737,

and Nelle07.

For help in the next chapters to come, who teaches what at Xavier's?

Thanks, and please review


	5. Popular

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men, only Karine is my creation.

**Bold is thoughts sent telepathically**

_Italics is thoughts_

"Quotations are spoken out loud"

I apologize for taking so long. I changed Warren's age from 23 to 17 in an earlier chapter for a later chapter, so heads up.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Muse of Myth- I always appreciate corrections, thank you,

goodnight kiss-tell me the errors so i can fix them please, thank you,

Blue Phoenix 217-thanks for the help it is a good idea,

-zi-tok- - I am trying, this one came out a little quicker, thanks for your review.

Fishluver101- I always try to be different, thanks for your review

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karine's point of view, sort of:

Trotting down the mountain towards the town Karine pondered on what Warren had told her. _There was a school for mutants, I wouldn't be an outcast anymore. No more wondering if the people in town know and don't care or if they don't know but would care. _She sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought, she loved her mountain and her tree, and for all she knew the school could be a front for a mutant testing facility. She felt like she could trust Warren but she didn't know anything about him except that he was a mutant, sort of hard to hide that part, and that he worked for a supposed mutant named Xavier who ran a school for other mutants. She sighed again.

She was almost to the town, she could see the main street and headed down it towards the town center square and the library. At her job she could thank it through a little more, doubting anyone would want to read a book on this first beautiful day of spring. Stepping into the automatic door and into the library she appreciated the cool brush of air on her skin.

"Hello" she greeted the only other librarian, Ms. Higgins. Walking behind the checkout desk she asked, "Any action today?"

Ms. Higgins replied, "Nope not a single soul, not that surprised really, what with this being the first warm day of spring an all. Do you want company or do you think you can handle it by yourself? I want to take in some sun myself, its good for my old bones."

Karine shrugged, " I don't mind, like you said no one is going to come in today, go ahead and soak up the rays, your arthritis has been hurting you, I could tell when I walked in."

"Must have been that extremely cold winter we had this year." Ms. Higgins told her.

"Was it that cold here?" Karine asked.

"Didn't you notice," she looked at Karine, "oh thats right I forgot you always leave before the weather gets too bad."

Karine shrugged, she always holed up in the oak before winter even began, she had just told Ms. Higgins that she went south, like the birds, for the winter.

Ms. Higgins continued, "You really missed a huge blizzard this year, oh how I wish that could go somewhere warmer too, but I just love it here." And shouldering her handbag Ms. Higgins breezed out the front door towards the welcoming sunshine.

Karine now had the entire two-story library to herself. Thinking about her dilemma kept her preoccupied so much that she didn't even notice when someone pushed open the library doors. A teenage boy with bleach blond hair tapped on the checkout desk to catch her attention.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Karine apologized to the grinning teen, "I was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention." He looked harmless but she was getting bad 'vibes' from him. "Anything I can do to help you?" she asked him. She wondered who he was, he didn't live in this town or else she would know him, maybe he was from the next town over.

"Yeah, I'm not here for a book though, I was wondering if you know anyone by the name of Karine?"

Thinking quickly Karine answered, "Yes, actually I do she works here in the warmer weather, she should be back from her vacation in a few days." _Two people in one day, man am I getting popular_, she laughed to herself. She wondered if Warren and the blond boy knew each other or were working together.

"Do you know where I can find her?" He asked.

"Actually I don't know where she goes during the colder months but she lives up on the mountain any other time, if you go up there you might catch her just getting back."

"Thanks for the tip," he called out as he headed for the door, "I think thats exactly what I will do, if you see her before I do can you tell her was looking for her."

_Not._ " Sure but whats your name?"

"John, but she won't know it so its pretty much useless."

"Alright but I will give her the message."

"Thanks." And he walked out.

_Ok definitely a stupid thing to do there Karine now he knows where you live, and Warren is up there. Oh well nothing I can really do about it now, but I am not going home tonight._

Karine spent the rest of the day working in the library in solitude. At 9:00 she locked the doors and headed for her oak on the mountain before remembering 'John' or whatever his real name was. So she walked out of town in the direction of the next mountain over. Halfway to it's peak she shifted into an animal shape shifter, annoying but necessary.

Then she shifted to a hawk and drifted to her peak and circled the oak looking for Warren. Spotting him she flew closer and watched him for a moment as he lay in the meadow watching what he thought was a hawk, she giggled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warren's POV sort of:

Warren lay among the posies and what not and just enjoyed the warm spring day until Karine came back. He didn't think that she would run off but it was a chance. He sighed, it was nice up here all alone in the meadow but he preferred the city. Looking at cloud shapes he noticed a hawk far above in the sky, it circle for a few minutes then passed out of sight past the trees, he sighed again, he wanted to be up there too but he had to wait for Karine and not get noticed so he coudn't chance flying over the town .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karine's POV sort of:

Karine landed and shifted back to human form. Thankfullywhatever she was currently wearing shifted with her or she would have been out of clothes quite awhile ago.She jogged toward the meadow and Warren


End file.
